


Hug and Home

by lattecaramel



Series: my random fruit of mind [6]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Love, Simple Love, hug, simple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 06:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18463064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattecaramel/pseuds/lattecaramel
Summary: “Hoshi-ya bogoshipo”Simple Story derieved from that and lyric of hug.





	Hug and Home

Soonyoung took a glance at the paper on his hand. Contemplating on his mind versus his heart. Which one should he decide? Should or shouldn’t ? 

‘Dear Heaven, help me. Give me guidance from above.’

Soonyoung closed his eyes. Placed his right hand on his chest. Listening to the rhythm of his heartbeat. 

‘For once Kwon Soonyoung, do what you feels right. Do you want to do. For once!listen to your own heart. Dear heart, voice out your music.’ 

He got up from his seat and went straight to his wardrobe. Black shirt, black leather pants and black cap . Walla. He was good to go!! 

Paused right before entering the car. Re-questioning himself. If this the right decision. Had been 6 months since they met. 6 whole months had passed wince they decided to take a break from one another. To give themselves opportunity to think and reevaluate their relationship. So now its the time to put the end to all of this. To finally put an answer to this blank notes. 

Soonyoung drove straight to Jamsil Indoor Stadium. He took a glanced at the paper he was holding. 

‘Woozi Solo World Tour’  
Final Day 2019  
26 May - Jamsil Indoor Stadium  
V.I.P D1  
Kwon Soonyoung.

 

~~~~~~~ 🎶🎶🎶🌦🌟

Spotlight, speakers, fan cheering echoed the entire stadium. Packed with 21 000 fans who came to watch their singer-songwriter live in action and letting their composure being eaten and lullaby their soul to cloud of dancing rhymes. 

Seoul had been the last venue of Woozi’s concert. He had been touring all over the world for the past 6 months. 

He took a peek at his phone as his make up being touch up. 

“Why do you look so tensed Jihoon?” Mingyu asked from the back as he cant stand looking at the restless Jihoon anymore.

“Hmm~~”Jihoon try to find his word to dodge the question. 

“Are you worried about him?”  
Jeonghan and Seungkwan asked the question as the same time focusing their attention solely to Jihoon.

Jihoon nodded signed of agreement. He was scared. Today should be the final day of their 6 months separation. Will Soonyoung accept him once he come home to him later? or does he need to take out all his clothes and moves out from their house?  
The probability had being chewing him from the inside. 

“What if he reject me hyung? What if he didn’t come today. What if he took all my clothes and put it in ludgage beg and arrange it infront of our house? What if he change our house password and prohibit me from coming in? What if...”

“Jihoon!!! It’s a ‘what if’ not surely.” Countered Jeonghan. 

“Yes Hyung. What if he actually had being waiting you all this while to come home and hug him. What if he already there in the crowd crying in happiness to see his man singing their song together? So why don’t we stop all the negative possibility and turn to positive? “ Seungkwan tried to calm his hyung. He hugged Jihoon tightly. Jihoon rested in his embrace. Cooling himself down. 

“Dont worry hyung. Me and Mingyu will accompany you for certain songs.. remember? So you wont be alone. We will be there for you. “

“And you!!!! Where is my ‘Hyung’? Who gave you permission to call me Mingyu and without Hyung?” Mingyu childishly picked on Seungkwan to brighten up the mood. 

Jihoon threw out big laugh seeing two monkey junior. Jeonghan patted his hair.. “that’s more like it.. uri-ji”

Final scene of world tour concert by the Woozi along with Seungkwan and Mingyu as fix featuring artist had come towards the end. 3 hours had passed and 1 final song to go. 

“Thank you to everyone who came to my concert tonight. The whole tour had been a magical and wonderful experience for me and i hope it will be delighted for you too. 

Here i am, standing with one final song to go. Seoul had being chosen as my last venue as here is where i first started my career and here should be the home when i rest before continuing my journey. 

I would have a gift.. special gift for all of you my fans who keeps on supporting me. You all know i had been busy touring yet all of you had been showering me with love, Thanks to our team who worked hard. Jeonghan Hyung, my beloved manager. Mingyu and Seungkwan for accompany me as fix featuring artist and one special person who were always there through thick and thin. My special ghost lyricist, my muse, my everything. Hoshi. 

Here i present first ever release of my new single. ‘Hug’.

Soonyoung stunned. Stunned with the sudden appreciation. ‘I am your muse?’ He never knew as Jihoon never showed. He thought all this while the later guy had been out of love. He never knew Jihoon had been longing for him. 

‘Thanks Heaven, for the guide.’

Soonyoung focused on Jihoon’s voice. The angelic voice lies behind the childish aegyo buff man who cant even tied his own shoes. 

“Whenever it's hard [for you]  
You can get a hug from me  
I am the same

No matter how much you hide it  
You know you can't hide it forever  
So we can smile together  
Don't be sorry, don't worry  
Don't be scared, now don't cry”

No Ji. i wont hide it anymore. You too. Lets be happy Ji. Lets smile together.

“To me you are very precious  
You can tell me today was tough  
I am here, you suffered a lot  
I love you  
I will hug you

Whenever it's hard [for you]  
You can get a hug from me  
I am the same”

Soonyoung want to run straight to the stage and give his Jihoon a hug. He want to be with him more than anything. Each and every words had been for him. For them. How much they miss each other. They longed for each other hug and embrace. 

The chorus repeated. 

“To me you are very precious  
You can tell me today was tough  
I am here, you suffered a lot  
I love you  
I will hug you”

The song end with tears fall wetting their cheeks from both Jihoon and Soonyoung. Both of them so near yet so far. 

“Hoshi-ya~~ bogoshipo”  
Fans cheering over the sudden burst from the artist. 

“Pabo” Soonyoung run out and went to the backstage. The whole crew shocked to see the guy they knew running like crazy and suddenly stop to wait in-front of the door. He opened the waiting room of “Woozi” and entered. He will wait for his man. HERE! 

Every crew knew about the secret relationship of Jihoon and Soonyoung. They know that Soonyoung is the ‘Hoshi’. The ghost lyricist. The hit maker along with Jihoon for all Woozi hit song. Their chemistry. Priceless.

He can hear the footsteps coming to the room. The sound getting louder the same goes to his heart. It keeps on beating faster and faster The door opened. He ran straight to the man. To his man. Soonyoung ran and hugged Jihoon. He whispered to Jihoon’s ears. 

“I miss you too. I love you. Please. Comeback home. To me”

Jihoon moved his head to see the man he being missing. The man who was his home. He closer the distance, mouthed the phrase i love you and claimed Soonyoung lips. The kiss they had being waiting for. The kiss of love. 

~~~~~~🎶🎶🎶🌦🌟

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
